


Shine Bright

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: Glowing Souls [1]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where people are marked from birth with their other half's (or third's or... whatever's...) mark, Peter just hopes his partner doesn't have an exoskeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eight Hundred and Eighty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 14-spideynova if you please?
> 
> ((Why yes, I do please. Thank you for asking! Have a random Soul Mate AU, anon. Hope you like it! Sorry if soulmate au’s aren’t your thing, this one just came to me.))

_**14\. “Why is that glowing!?”** _

_Parker House, First Night After the Helicarrier was Destroyed_

Peter looked up from his book ( _Advanced Thermodynamics Fourth Edition_ ) as Sam entered their now shared room toweling his hair dry. The motion raised his slightly small night shirt hem above his low slung pajama pants.

“So Danny takes ‘just a minute’ very literally and will most definitely hold you to it,” Sam said as he walked over to his makeshift bed. Peter stared.

“Seriously, I barely had time to brush my teeth. **Rude** ,” Sam complained.

“Why is that **glowing**?!” Peter said, pointing at the scrap of soul mark visible on Sam’s exposed skin. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Oh haha, Webs. Like I’m gonna fall for that one,” Sam snorted.

“Dude, I’m not joking,” Peter said, somewhat dazed. Sam was nonplussed.

“Sure you’re not, Web Head,” Sam made a show of looking Peter over, “I don’t see any glows from **you**.”

Scrambling out of bed, Peter ~~pulled~~ accidentally ripped his pajama top off. Sam raised his hands before him, then dropped his towel as he saw Peter’s back.

“Shit,” Sam breathed out softly. A stellar map was glowing across Peter’s upper back. Roughly the size of his spider logo, just off center of his spine

“I think it’s some kind of star chart, but I couldn’t find any constellations that made sense, and I was actually really worried for a while I was soul bonded to an alien, but then I realized that was silly, but then I got bit by that spider and was kind of worried it might actually be an alien and-” Peter rambled, stopping abruptly when he felt Sam’s fingers tracing his soul mark

Sam started laughing.

“Hey! I do not feel like that is at all the appropriate response to finding your soul mate, Bucket Head,” Peter said, face flushing.

“Oh man, you must have spent days trying to read this,” Sam choked out between laughs, “You’re such a nerd, it must of made you so **mad** when you couldn’t read it.”

“That is so you,” Peter sulked, “Getting me steamed before we’ve even met.”

“Sorry,” Sam got out. He hugged Peter close, laying his head against Peter’s back.

“H-hey! Personal space!” Peter squeaked out at the sudden display of affection.

“Sorry,” Sam said sincerely, stepping back.

“Well,” Peter said, turning around and glowering down at Sam.

Sam quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head.

“What does it **say**? **How** does it read? Sam, I **swear** if you don’t tell me **now** I will **end** you,” Peter said, starting off looming but ending up pouting with a whine as Sam remained unmoved by his theatrics.

“It’s a map **to** Sol, not from,” Sam said, grinning. Groaning, Peter dropped his head to Sam’s shoulder.

“Of course it is,” Peter muttered against Sam’s shirt. Then he perked up and stepped back.

“Lemme see,” he said, making grabby hands towards Sam’s shirt.

“Rude,” Sam said, grabbing Peter’s hands. Peter whined and stuck out his lower lip in an attempt at a puppy dog pout.

Rolling his eyes, Sam tugged down his pants and lifted his shirt just enough to show his glowing soul mark.

“No way,” Peter said, moving to trace the extremely familiar, glowing, organic molecule across Sam’s hip.

“You mean to tell me, all this time I could have just looked at your stupid hips instead of actually inventing a new polymer by myself?” Peter complained. Sam crossed his arms and stepped back.

Peter pulled him into a hug.

“Sorry, sorry, not complaining. It’s great, I like your dumb hips, really. I’m just really terrible at this, **this** , this **everything**.” Peter said quickly, picking Sam up and cuddling him close.

“Webs! I’m not a bucky bear, put me down!” 

Sam snapped, embarrassed.

“Eheheh, sorry! Sorry,” Peter said, dropping him. Sam clung to Peter for a moment before standing up.

“Jeeze, Webs, I know I’m amazing but chillax,” Sam said, feigning calm. 

“I found my soul mate! Cut me some slack, Bucket Head. It’s not like it happens every day!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam said with faked boredom, then with a genuine smile, “You are such a  **nerd** , Parker.” 

“You like it,” Peter said, grinning back.

“Cute,” Sam said sarcastically, then pushed Peter back to his bed, “Now be excited  **quieter** and with more **sleeping**. I am not looking forward to waking up early enough to commute to morning training.”

Peter waggled his eyebrows suggestively and opened his mouth, but before he could speak Sam cut him off.

“Sleeping. You. Do it,” Sam said firmly from his makeshift bed on the floor.

Peter flopped down and sulked, sighing loudly.

After the third dramatic rolling over and sighing, Sam crawled in under the covers with Peter.

“All your stuff is  **basically** my stuff now, so make room for me in  **my** bed,” Sam said gruffly.

Peter scooted over with a happy squee. Once Sam got situated, Peter glomped onto him and snuggled close, listening contentedly to Sam’s heartbeat.

“Going to sleep now, promise!” Peter said. Sighing, Sam re-situated himself and rested his hand in Peter’s hair.

“Cuddle bug,” Sam muttered accusingly as he closed his eyes. “I swear Webs if you wake me up for anything less than a mission or breakfast I will break you.”

Peter’s snoring was his only response.


	2. One Hundred and Thirty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Please, more SpideyNova fanfictions. <3
> 
> ((Well OK. This goes faster if I get a prompt but, uh, have a continuation of that soul mate AU I guess ??? Y’all seem to like that one ????))

Sam was warm.

 

Warm and cozy.

 

Warm and cozy and pleasantly glowy.

 

Which, come to think of it, was kind of weird. Not that Sam wasn't often glowy, and also warm. All three things happening at the same time though...

 

And the more he woke up, the more he could distinguish this glowy feeling inside as not the Nova Force. Sam buried his head into his pillow.

 

His warm pillow.

 

His warm, glowing pillow.

 

His warm glowing pillow that really actually felt a lot more like a muscled back than a pillow had any right to feel like.

 

Reluctantly, bracing himself for a dive towards his helmet and quick escape to _The Milano_ , he opened his eyes.

 

A glowing star map to Sol greeted him.

 

On Peter's back.

 

Oh.

 

**Oh**.

 

This...

  
This was gonna be weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hah, I actually wrote something under five hundred words! ~~Sam's sleepy cuddling pushed Peter's pajama top up,~~ I was so tired I forgot Peter ripped his top, oops. Anyways... no, they didn't bang, gawd. I mean I will write NSFW stuff if you ask for it, but that isn't everyone's cup of tea, so I don't assume, ya know?))


End file.
